Walking with the dead
by crystalwowwxx
Summary: So instead of Daryl having a big brother (Merle) he has a younger sister (Mary) she is seventeen years old but will turn eighteen in six weeks this fanfic does switch to P.O.V. but only Marys and if it is someone else ill inform you and this does have a Glenn shipping but Maggie will still be in here. DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY WALKING DEAD THANGS thanks for reading this if you do
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead Fanfiction

**Chapter One**

**I was so exhausted. I'd been constantly running ever since the incident happened. I was running from them. From the biggest threat to humans in the world. From the Walkers. The Walkers are the most deadly, most savage, most morbid thing to ever walk this fucked-up earth. The infection spread like a wildfire, every poor soul was taken. All except for a few of us who made camps and are still surviving on what we have left, which is still barely anything. Everybody's loved ones were taken. Except for mine, or should I say, my loved one. I think… I hope. I know it was a bad idea to volunteer to go to the city with some of the others. I don't like being separated from my brother, even though he can handle himself. And he is older than me, but I'm scared something will happen to him. I don't know what I would do or how I would carry on without Daryl. **

**"I'm back, got a guest, plus four geeks in the ally." Mary heard Glenn say from Andrea's walkie-talkie.**

**"It's Glenn." Mary said, walking towards T-dog who had already picked it up.**

**"Don't answer, he said he has someone with him." Andrea commanded.**

**"We got two Walkers out here, Lets go T-dog!" Morales yelled from the open door leading outside.**

** T-dog hurried outside and beat one of the walkers intensely with his baseball bat. Mary tried not to look and flinched every time she heard the baseball bat meet the Walkers' head. Mary then saw Glenn and another man, who was dressed in a police uniform, come charging the wooden door with T-dog and Morales right behind, closing it.**

**"Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you!" Andrea pointed her gun at the unknown man and was ready to shoot.**

**"Chill out Andrea, back off!" Morales yelled.**

** "Come on, ease up," Jacqui said, trying to calm Andrea down.**

** "Ease up, you're kidding, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole." Andrea said breathlessly.**

**"He seems harmless," Mary said nervously, trying not to draw to much attention to herself. Andrea just looked at her with a disgusted expression. "He didn't hurt you, Right? Glenn?" Glenn turned his head to Mary and shook in decline.**

**"I don't care if he's the queen of England, he could still be dangerous."**

**"Andrea, I said back the hell off." Morales said looking at her with his deep brown, angry eyes.**

**Everyone stood there staring at Andrea and the anonymous man who looked extremely terrified with sweat rolling down his face and all in his swept back, chocolate brown hair.**

**"Don't pull the trigger…" Morales said, trying to be sincere.**

**Andrea pulled her gun away from the man's forehead after a few seconds and had a despaired look on her face.**

**"We're dead, all of us, because of you." Andrea said, close to crying.**

**The man seemed very confused and was looking at all the survivors, turning his head side to side. Mary noticed his light blue eyes and had a slight twinge of jealousy inside her. She never liked her forest green eyes, she always thought they looked to murky on her tan colored skin.**

**"I don't understand…" the man said curiously.**

**"Look," Morales took the man by the shoulder and led him down a hallway. Everyone else followed, "We came to this city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving. You know what the key to surviving is? Sneaking in and out. Dead pulling not shooting up the street by the old kicker round." **

**"Every geek for miles heard you pumping out rounds." T-dog added.**

**"You just rang their dinner bell." Andrea said.**

**"Get the picture now?" Morales said with a bit of sarcasm.**

**Everybody stood in front of the glass doors being banged and pounded on by the disgusting, rotted creatures called Walkers. They all had horrified looks on their faces.**

**"Oh god!" T-dog said quickly, backing away when he saw one of the Walkers with a large rock, breaking through the glass. Mary almost ran into one of the many clothes racks when backing up with him.**

**"What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea asked the man.**

**"Trying to find the helicopter." Everybody looked at him with confused faces. **

**"****_Oh god, did we pick up a crazy person?" _****Mary thought to herself.**

**"Helicopter? Man that's crap man there's no damn helicopter." T-dog said with disgust towards the man.**

**"You were just hallucinating, imagining things, it happens." Jacqui said.**

**"I saw it!" the man said with anger. His loud voice made Mary jump a little.**

**"Hey T-dog, try that signal, can you contact the others?" Morales said giving T-dog the walkie-talkie and not acknowledging the man.**

**"Others? The refugee center?" The man said but more softly time.**

**" Yeah the refugee center, they got biscuits waiting in the oven for us." Jacqui said sarcastically.**

**"Got no signal, maybe the roof." T-dog suggested.**

**Suddenly, there was a very loud noise coming from above everybody and all of their heads shot up. Mary's white cloche slid off her head revealing more of her strawberry blonde locks which was in a ponytail. She quickly picked it up and arranged it back on her head. Mary then noticed Glenn staring at her with his mouth slightly open.**

**"What?" she said a bit rudely.**

**"Oh, uh, nothing. I've just, uh, never seen without your hat. Thing. On. Um yeah…" Glenn said nervously.**

**"Haven't seen you without yours." Mary replied, in a nicer tone.**

**"Well, if you want to-" Glenn was cut off.**

**"Oh no, was that a Walker?" Andrea said, running towards the stairwell leading to the roof. Glenn and Mary shared a glance then ran with the others. There were many stairs to run up and Mary got more and more exhausted with each step she took until she finally reached the top, breathing heavily.**

**"OH SHIT!" Morales screamed. **

**Everybody came out and saw about ten Walkers stumbling around the roof. They heard Morales and came towards them.**

**"Nice job dude." Said T-dog.**

**"Well they would have seen us anyway!" Morales argued.**

**"Both of you shutup!" Andrea said. She then pulled out her gun and started shooting the Walkers, one by one. Mary joined in as well after three Walkers had been shot and together they cleared them all before they got close enough to bite.**

**"Nice shooting ladies." Morales said, impressed that two women got the job done before one of the men could.**

**"How's that signal?" Morales asked T-dog who was sitting down, catching his breath.**

**"Weak." **

**"Keep trying." The man commanded.**

**"Why, there's nothing we can do, not a damn thing." Andrea said as if she had already given up on hope.**

**"We got some people outside the city is all, there's no refugee center. That's a pipe dreamer." Morales explained.**

**"If that's right we're on our own, up to us to find a way out." The man said.**

**"What's your name anyway Mr. cop?" Morales asked.**

**"Rick, Rick Grimes." **

**"Well Rick, we can't get out the normal way, these streets are not safe." Andrea said to Rick.**

**"These streets are not safe, now there's an understatement." Said Morales.**

**"What about under the streets? The sewers." Rick informed Morales.**

**"Oh man," Morales turned around. "Hey Glenn, check the ally, you see any manhole covers?" Morales asked Glenn.**

**Glenn jogged down some rusted metal plates and across the concrete until he reached the edge of the roof. He looked over and examined a bit then came back**

**"No, must be all out on the streets where the geeks are." Glenn answered.**

**"Maybe not, old building like this is built in the twenty's, old structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of a flood down in the basements." Jacqui explained to all of them.**

**"How do you know all that?" Glenn asked.**

**"It's my job, was, I worked in the city's zoning office." Jacqui said.**

**All of them ran down hallways and stairs to get to the basement where, hopefully, they could escape. When they reached it, it was dark and creepy but they had flashlights and quickly spotted the drainage tunnel. Everybody looked down and saw a mat of wires and some puddles of fluids on the ground. There were also pipes running into the black hole which was the pipe.**

**"This is it? You're sure?" Rick asked Glenn.**

**"I really scoped this place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down… But I've never gone down it. Who would want to right?" Glenn answered, while scanning the area.**

**Everybody turned their heads and looked at him. Glenn then realized what he had to do. **

**"Oh, great." He said.**

**"We'll be right behind you" Andrea said, trying to make him feel better.**

**"No you won't, not you." Glenn said back.**

**"Why not me? You think I can't?" Andrea said, a little pissed off.**

**"I wasn't saying…" Glenn just went into mumbles.**

**"Speak your mind." Rick told Glenn.**

**"Look, until now I always came here by myself. In and out, grab a few things, no problem. First time I bring a group, everything goes to hell. No offense." Glenn explained to all of us. **

**"You want me to go down this giant, big hole, fine. But only if we do it my way. It's tight down there if I run into something and have to get out quick I don't want you jammed up behind me and get me killed. I'll take one person," Rick started going closer to Glenn. "Not you either." He said to Rick. **

**"You've got a gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were on that store watching those doors come in on your ass. You've got the only other gun so you should go with him," Glenn said to Andrea. "Morales and T-dog go up to the roof and monitor the geeks, we don't know how many could surround us unless you're up there. Just in case the sewers don't work out." **

**"You be my wingman." Mary saw Glenn point to her and nodded. **

**"Jacqui and stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry."**

**"Ok." Jacqui replied.**

**"Ok everybody knows there jobs." Rick said while patting Glenn on the back who looked pleased with himself. Glenn then took his flashlight and put it in his mouth to go down the ladder leading to the pipe. Mary did the same and followed close behind as they entered the drainage pipe. As they made their way through they saw rats everywhere, which made them both make noises in disgust.**

**As Glenn and Mary got further into the pipe she just had to ask him a question. **

**"Hey Glenn?" **

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why'd you pick me to come with you?" She asked**

**"Well, you just, seemed like a good choice."**

**"But I have a gun, didn't you say like, no guns?"**

**"Um, no, at least I don't think… but if there is danger in here, and we can't get out in time, you could shoot it. You seem to be good with guns." Glenn said.**

**"So is Rick. But you sent him to guard the store you know we could have easily traded jobs, just why me?"**

**"Look, Mary," Glenn turned around to her. "It's dangerous in store, those Walkers could break in at any time. If there was to many for you guys to handle you be dead and I don't want you dead."**

**"What about Rick?"**

**"To be honest, I care more about you then anybody else here or at the camp." Glenn turned around and kept walking leaving Mary standing there, confused and slightly flattered.**

**"C'mon I found something!" He shouted, making her go over to him. When she got there she saw a hole, about the same size one that she entered through, but with metal bars go up and down it.**

**"Yeah, we got ourselves a sewer tunnel. Jacqui was right." Mary said.**

**"Can we cut through it?" Glenn asked, pulling on the bars.**

**"If we had a blowtorch and half a day, sure. Dale's hacksaw sure won't do it." Mary answered in doubt.**

**Glenn was about to speak when they heard strange crunching and ripping noises coming from inside. Glenn shined his flashlight and right there in front of them was a revolting Walker eating a rat. The Walker turned to them and let out a horrifying scream and stuck his bloody, decayed arm through the bars to try and grab Mary but Glenn took her hand and pulled her body to his. She turned around and grabbed on to him, stuffing her face in his chest as if everything would go away if she did. Glenn pulled her away and took her hand again and said,**

**"I know you're scared, but we have to go, now!" **

**Mary nodded then ran along with him. She felt like it took years to get to the entrance. Like she was running in slow motion. Each step she took hurt her feet. She thought her lungs were going to blow out her chest. She wanted it to be over. She closed her eyes and waited for it to stop. Everything. The running, the cries of the Walker, the disgusting smell in the air. Then it did. And when she opened her eyes she saw Glenn staring at her and then started to hear what he was saying, not just see his mouth move.**

**"Mary? Mary? Are you OK?" Glenn touched her cheeks softly and got closer. "I need you to be ok please say something or do something just please!" **

**Mary saw a tear start to roll down his cheek so she grabbed his face and wiped it away.**

**"Just, don't cry." She said then smiled.**

**"Oh thank god!" Glenn hugged her tightly and got her up from the ground.**

**"Let's just get to everyone else." Mary said happily.**

**"Whatever you want," Glenn walked with her to the ladder. "Jacqui! We're back!"**

**"Oh good, we should check on Rick and Andrea, I thought I heard a noise like glass breaking."**

**Glenn helped Mary up the ladder then said, "Well, let's go then." Then ran up the stairs to the store with the two women close behind. They made it up and saw the outside glass broken and Walkers already breaking through the doors leading to them.**

**"What'd you find down there?" Rick asked Mary.**

**"Not a way out." She answered, breathing heavily.**

**"We need to find a way out." Andrea said**

**"Soon" added Jacqui.**

**So everybody went to the roof were T-dog and Morales were.**

**"You guys alright?" T- dog asked.**

**"No, the Walkers are about to break through the damn glass!" Andrea yelled.**

**"Calm down, that's not what we came up here to do," Rick said. "Morales, hand me those binoculars." **

**"Here" he said, handing them to him.**

**Rick hurried over to the edge and started looking all around the surroundings with the binoculars tight on his face. Everybody else ran over to the side as well to help.**

**"That construction sight, those trucks, they always keep keys on hand." Rick told everybody while handing Morales the binoculars.**

**"We'll never make it past the Walkers." Morales said in despair.**

**"You got me out of that tank." Said Rick.**

**"Yeah but they were feeding, they were distracted." Glenn responded.**

**"Can we distract them again? Their drone by sound right?" Rick asked**

**"Right, like dogs, they hear sound, they come." Glenn said back.**

**"What else?" Rick continued.**

**"Aside from they hear you, they see you, smell you, and if they catch you they eat you." Mary said to Rick.**

**"They can tell us by smell?" Rick asked in a thinking kind of way.**

**"Can't you?" Glenn said.**

**"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct." Andrea explained.**

**Rick stood silent for a few seconds then ran down to the door leading to the stairwell back to the store. Everybody followed. **

**"Just what the hell are you doing?" Andrea yelled to him. **

**"If Walkers can smell their own kind then they won't eat them, correct?" Rick asked.**

**"Yeah, so?" said Andrea.**

**"So, if a couple of us can get the zombie smell on us, then we can make it through the Walkers, to the trucks, come back, and get the hell out of here."**

**"Oh you don't mean Rick…" Mary said hopelessly.**

**"Yes I do," They made it down to the store. "Here, everyone get rubber gloves, a brown suit or lab coat, and goggles. This is gonna be messy." Rick said while giving Glenn some gloves.**

**"If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this would take the gold." Glenn said with slight disgust.**

**"He's right, just stop okay? Take some time to think this through." Morales suggested.**

**"How much time? They already got through one set of doors, that glass won't hold forever. Now let's move out. Get the zombie you and T-dog killed." Rick said while putting on a brown outfit and a pair of blue rubber gloves. Everyone gathered to the place where Andrea almost shot Rick and got suited up. Rick and Morales ran outside and quickly dragged in a dead Walker. They all had weapons and knew what they had to do. Rick let out a sigh and put his goggles over his eyes and broke open a glass case holding an axe and took it out. He was about to take the first hit but stopped himself. He took out the dead Walkers wallet and said,**

** "Wayne Dunled, Georgia license. Born, 1979." then handed they license to Glenn and continued. "He had twenty-eight dollars In his pocket when he died. And a picture of a pretty girl." He turned the picture around then read, "With love, from Rachel." And put it down. "He used to be like us, worrying about bills, or the rain, or the superbowl. If I ever found my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne." He finished.**

** Rick put the Walker's possessions back in his pocket and was about to break into it again when Glenn said,**

**"One more thing, he's an organ donor."**

**Rick took his axe back and stabbed it into the Walker with great force. Everybody turned away and moaned loudly. Rick was chopping off the limbs one by one and each time he did, Mary got and closer to crying. Rick couldn't take it anymore and gave the job to Morales. Mary went over to Glenn and tried to comfort him because he was moaning and groaning the most. He also would say, "Oh god…" a lot too. Mary was just afraid he might faint or something. Morales started chopping on the stomach to grind up the mushy, red guts. Everybody was very disturbed and Mary thought she saw a tear go down Andrea's face at some point.**

**"Anybody got gloves?" Rick asked. **

**Morales stopped chopping and took of the goggles.**

**"Don't get any on your skin or eyes." Rick informed them.**

**Everybody slowly stuck their hands into the guts and started removing them. Each time a hand entered it made a squishy and mushy sound that got everyone close to vomiting. They started rubbing them all over Rick and Glenn (Who volunteered to do it earlier) and Mary was whispering to Glenn,**

**"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be fine."**

**"Oh god, oh it's just, Oh this is bad, this is really bad." Glenn said with horror in his voice. **

**Mary could tell he wasn't doing good at all, his usual Asian colored skin looked green and he was shaking like there was an earthquake.**

**"Think about something else," Rick said to Glenn, " Puppies and kittens."**

**"****_Dead _****puppies and kittens" T-dog made the mistake of saying. **

**Glenn turned away from the people putting on the guts and intestines and puked everywhere on the floor behind him. Mary felt a pang of pity for him and was horrified at T-dog.**

**"That is just evil, what is wrong with you!?" Mary told T-dog.**

**"I'm sorry dog." T-dog said to Glenn.**

**"You suck!" Glenn replied, holding his stomach and bending over.**

**Mary put the rest of the rotted guts on Glenn and patted his back for reassurance. He looked up at her with his black, squinty, helpless eyes and she couldn't help but let a tear drop.**

**"Do we smell like them?" Rick asked.**

**"M-hm oh yeah." Andrea said back.**

**"Glenn," Mary showed him her gun, "Just in case." She lifted up his lab coat and put in in his pants. He looked at her very sincerely.**

**"We make it back be ready." Rick warned everybody. "Give me axe." He commanded Morales. "I need more guts." **

**Rick got the rest of the guts he needed and headed out the door with Glenn and Morales shut it behind them and hurried up to the roof with the rest behind.**

**"Hey T-dog, try the R.V.." Morales yelled when he got to the roof.**

**He grabbed the binoculars and looked for Rick and Glenn while T-dog was saying on the walkie-talkie, **

**"I'm pretty scared, this is T-dog. Can you hear me? Can anybody out there here me?"**

**"There!" Morales said when he spotted them.**

**Thunder started booming in the sky and everybody could see rain clouds coming closer.**

**"Oh shit! Rain clouds!" Mary said loudly. "I hope they make before it starts to pour!"**

**"Hello? Hello? Receptions bad on this transceiver" They heard a voice say from the walkie-talkie. **

**"Shane is that you?!" T-dog said with excitement in his voice. "We're trapped in a department store, there's geeks all over the place, hundreds of them! Hello? Hello?" T-dog waited a bit but there was no answer. "They're gone…" he said sadly. **

**"Damn it…" Andrea muttered.**

**"Andrea, give me the binoculars." Mary said. **

**"Here" Andrea handed them to Mary who immediately put the over her eyes and watched Glenn and Rick. As she was making sure they were fine, rain started falling out of the sky. They looked up with mouths wide open and scared expressions on their faces.**

**"Oh man…" Mary said with worry and put the binoculars on again. **

**She could see the blood and guts already starting to slide off them. The Walkers were getting suspicious, turning their heads and checking Rick and Glenn out. She watched for a little while longer then saw Rick crash his axe into a charging Walker's head. All of the other Walkers then came running towards them. **

**"NO!" Mary screamed. **

**Rick and Glenn were hurrying and bashing in Walkers' heads along the way, but were getting very close to their destination as well.**

**"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon…" Said Morales, watching intently.**

**Rick and Glenn made it to the fence and threw their weapons and bodies over it just before the Walkers could get them. They quickly took off the rancid clothes they had on over their regular ones and ran for the truck. But some Walkers were climbing over the fence so Rick tried to shoot them off while Glenn got a key to a truck and threw it to Rick. When he grabbed it, they both ran to the truck and got in.**

**"Oh, yes…" Mary said, relieved.**

**"Keep watching, one of the Walkers got over the fence." Morales said to Mary.**

**"K." She said back.**

**Mary saw them back up away from the Walker and thought they were going to get out of there worry free. But then she saw the rest of the Walkers push down the fence and go charging in. Instead of going back to the others they went down another road together.**

**"They're leaving us." Andrea said with sadness in her tone.**

**"No they can't!" Jacqui said.**

**"NO, NO, NO!" Morales yelled**

**"C'mon come back!" Said Andrea.**

**"Glenn…" Mary whispered to herself as she watched them bust through a fence and drive away. She gave Morales the binoculars and walked to the stairwell.**

**_"How could he leave? I thought he cared about me…"_**

**Mary thought while sitting down against the wall in the stairwell.**

**"****_I don't want to cry, don't cry Mary, C'mon just don't…"_**

**Mary managed to suck up her tears and go back out. She shut the door quietly because she didn't want to disturb anyone. She made her way to a large gap with ground still on it and put her body into it, lying down. She closed her eyes and thought. Thought a lot. Thought too much. She had fallen asleep in there and was awoken by muffled voices. She opened her eyes wide and sat up quickly. She heard the door to the stairwell close then silence. **

**_"They probably think I'm down in the store or something, better catch up."_**** She thought.**

**Mary used a pole to boost herself up but then heard noises coming from the door. At first she thought someone was coming out but then she realized that it was being locked. Not opened. She tried to step over the edge as fast as possible but tripped on accident. She caught herself before falling on her face but lost time to get to the others. Mary ran to the door and pounded on it as hard as she possibly could.**

**"DON'T GO I'M STILL UP HERE," She screamed. "PLEASE HELP! SOMEBODY JUST COME UP HERE IM BEGGING YOU!" She yelled and hollered for about ten more minutes before giving up.**

**"****_They left me… they thought I was down there or somewhere else and they left…" _****Mary put her face in her hands and wept at just the thought of being left there until death. Mary was crying her brains out until she heard a loud ringing noise coming from the streets. She jogged over to the edge and craned her head over to see what it was. At first there was nothing, but then she saw a red and black Mustang come bolting around the corner. She knew it had to be somebody so she waved her arms back and forth and screamed at the top of her lungs for help. But, sadly, it went right past the store. **

**"DAMN IT!" She yelled knowing that that must have been one of her group members because it was drawing away Walkers. **

**Mary sat down on a pipe running across the building and just cried and wept and screamed. She had never felt so miserable in her life. Trying to make herself feel better wasn't going to work. She had lost all hope. Inside she knew she was going to die.**

**Everybody quickly got in the truck driven by Rick. It was a close call because the Walkers broke into the store and almost made it to them but luckily enough, they didn't. Morales closed the back in time and now they were just sitting in silence. They knew. All of them. Someone was missing. But nobody spoke. Until after a couple minutes when Rick did.**

**"Where is she?"**

**"Not here…" Andrea said.**

**"Exactly. Where is she?" Rick asked again.**

**"I think Glenn took her." Jacqui said.**

**"You sure?" Rick asked her.**

**"… Yes." Jacqui said after a few minutes.**

**After that it was just silence again as they made their back to the camp, not knowing what really happened to Mary Dixon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Daryl was pissed. He couldn't even speak. He was just sitting there in silence, looking down at his crossbow. Nobody wanted to talk to him or each other. They could see it in the look of his eyes and Daryl was remembering how the whole thing went down. He had just come back from hunting and caught and killed about ten squirrels for eating and was hunting down a deer that he saw when he heard screaming. It sounded like Carl so he rushed over there and found the deer with a section of the neck eaten off of it by a Walker, which was lying dead on the ground, and more of his group members with baseball bats and crowbars. There was also another man who he had never seen there too. Since he saw Glenn and Morales he knew the group who went to the city returned and that means his sister had to be back at the camp. Or so he thought…**

"_**Son of a bitch. that's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this filthy, disease bearin', motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl said while kicking the decapitated Walker viciously.**_

"_**Calm down son, that's not helping." Dale said.**_

"_**Whatta you know about it old man? You take that stupid hat and go back to 'On Golden Pond'" Daryl said in a very rude way.**_

"_**I've been trackin' this deer for miles," Daryl said while taking his arrows out of the deer's body. "I'd drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. Whatta think, you think we could cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl asked.**_

"_**I would not risk that." Shane said very plainly.**_

"_**That's a damn shame. Well I got some squirrel, bout' a dozen is all. It'll have to do." Said Daryl.**_

_**Everyone then heard the sound of teeth clacking so they looked down and found the Walker still alive.**_

"_**Oh god…" Amy said in disgust then turned around and went back to the camp with Andrea.**_

"_**Come on people, what the hell?" Daryl said, shooting the head with his crossbow. "It's gotta be the brain, don't y'all know nothin'?" He then walked away to the camp, Leaving everybody to figure out what to say to him about his sister.**_

"_**Mary! Mary! Get your ass out here! Got us some squirrel! Stew em' up!" Daryl said when he got to the camp, with rest close behind.**_

"_**Daryl, you slow up a bit I need to talk to you." Shane said, catching up with Daryl.**_

"_**Bout' what?" Asked Daryl**_

"_**Bout' Mary. There was a, uh, a problem in Atlanta." Shane told Daryl as everybody watched in shame.**_

"_**Is she dead?" Daryl asked in sadness.**_

"_**Not sure…" Shane answered.**_

"_**Either she is or she ain't!" Daryl yelled back.**_

"_**No easy way to say this so I'll just say it." Rick stepped up and said.**_

"_**Who are you?" Daryl asked, looking pissed.**_

"_**Rick Grimes." **_

"_**Rick Grimes? Got something you wanna tell me?" Daryl said in anger.**_

"_**Your sister was hiding out somewhere where we couldn't see her, thought she was with Glenn cause' we thought she left the roof and went down to the store. Locked the door behind us. She's still there." Rick explained.**_

"_**Oh," Daryl wiped his eyes with his arm. "Lemme' process this, you say you left my sister on a roof, and you didn't go back for her?!" Daryl screamed.**_

"_**Yea." Rick said.**_

_**Daryl then launched his stuff at Rick and didn't even take two steps to attack him when Shane tackled him to the ground. Daryl then took out his knife from the leather holder on his belt and swung at Rick.**_

"_**Watch the knife!" Shane said about the same time Daryl swung. **_

_**Rick took one of his arms and Shane took the other before he locked him in a chokehold, causing him to drop his knife which Rick picked up.**_

"_**Best let me go!" Daryl said, struggling and grunting.**_

"_**Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane said, a little humorously.**_

"_**Chokeholds illegal!" Daryl said, playing along a little.**_

"_**Ya, you could file a complaint," Shane said, still keeping it up. "C'mon now, I could keep this up all day." Shane continued while Daryl was panting and turning red.**_

"_**I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic, you think we can manage that? Can we manage that?" Asked Rick, trying to get his cooperation.**_

_**Daryl kept panting then Shane finally let him go and he landed on the ground, gasping for air.**_

"_**Now what happened was not the plan. Your sister went somewhere on the roof and I didn't know and left her." Rick said.**_

"_**It's not Ricks fault," T-dog interrupted. "I did hear the door to the stairwell close a few minutes after she went in and I glanced behind my shoulder and thought I might of seen her."**_

"_**You didn't say that till now?" Daryl said.**_

"_**I was afraid to. But I know it was wrong, I know that now…" T-dog answered.**_

_**Daryl put his head down then stood up. **_

"_**If You're supposed to make me feel better, you don't." Daryl said, walking over to him.**_

"_**Well maybe this will, I chained the door to the roof with a padlock, So the geeks can't get to her." T-dog said.**_

"_**It's gotta count for something." Rick added.**_

_**Daryl stood there and wiped away the tear that started rolling down his face.**_

"_**TO HELL WITH ALL Y'ALL!" He screamed. "Just tell me where she is, so I can go get her."**_

"_**He'll show you, isn't that right?" Lori said, staring at Rick.**_

"_**I'm going back." Rick said after a few seconds.**_

_**Then everybody disputed without saying a word. But Glenn just stood there, thinking about Mary, wondering if she was OK. He hoped she was but ever since the incident happened, nobody was safe.**_

* * *

_**Rick suited up in his freshly washed police uniform and walked over to Shane. Daryl saw them talking from afar and wondered when the hell they were going to finish so he go get his sister back. He then saw them walk over near him and he heard what Shane was saying.**_

"_**Well look I, I don't, ok Rick, so could you just, could you throw me a bone here man, could you just tell me why, why would you risk your life for a loser like Mary Dixon?" **_

_**Glenn looked over at Shane with anger. He couldn't believe he just said that. What a douchebag.**_

"_**Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl said, wanting to kick his ass for talking about his sister like that.**_

"_**Oh no I did. Loser is what I meant." Shane replied.**_

_**Both Glenn and Daryl now had somewhat of a grudge towards Shane but just kept listening to what he had to say.**_

"_**Mary Dixon. There's no point, She's useless." Shane said.**_

"_**We left her like an animal caught in a trap, that's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick said back.**_

"_**So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked Rick.**_

_**Rick turned to Glenn as an answer to Lori.**_

"_**What do I have to do?" Glenn asked.**_

"_**You know the way, you've been there before, in and out, no problem, you said so yourself." Rick said.**_

_**Glenn removed his hat and ran his fingers through his black, swept back hair and put the hat back on again.**_

"_**It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, But I'd feel a lot better with you along, I know she would too." Rick said, gesturing to Lori.**_

"_**That's just great, now you're going to risk three men now, huh?" Shane said.**_

"_**Four." T-dog announced.**_

"_**My day just gets better and better don't it?" Daryl said with sarcasm.**_

"_**You see anybody else stepping up to save your sister?" T-dog said to Daryl.**_

"_**Why you?" Daryl asked**_

"_**You wouldn't even begin to understand, You don't speak my language." T-dog answered.**_

"_**That's four." Dale said.**_

"_**it's not just four, you're putting every single one of us at risk, just know that Rick. C'mon you saw that Walker, it was here, it was IN CAMP! They move out of the cities, they come back, we need every able body we got, we need them here, we need them to protect camp." Shane explained.**_

"_**Seems like what you really need most here, are more guns." Rick said.**_

"_**Right, guns!" Glenn added**_

"_**What guns?" Shane asked.**_

"_**Six shotguns, two high powered rifles, over a dozen hand guns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed, it's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up." Rick said.**_

"_**Ammo?" Shane asked**_

"_**Seven hundred rounds, assorted." Rick replied.**_

"_**You went through hell to find us, you just got here, you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori said with slight anger.**_

"_**I don't want you to go." Carl said.**_

"_**To hell with the guns, Shane is right, Mary Dixon? She's not worth one of your lives even with guns thrown in!" Lori said.**_

"_**Yes she is…" Glenn whispered, not knowing Daryl heard him.**_

"_**Tell me, make me understand!" Lori yelled at Rick.**_

"_**I made a debt to a man I met, and his little boy, Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I would've died. It's because of them I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me into Atlanta, they'll walk into the same trap that I did if I don't warn them." Rick said to Lori.**_

"_**What's stopping you?" Lori asked.**_

"_**A walkie-talkie in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one, our plan was to connect when they got closer." Rick said.**_

"_**Is it our walkies?" Asked Shane.**_

"_**Yea." Said Rick.**_

_**Daryl walked away after that. He didn't want to stand there and listen to their stupid conversation… He just wanted to get his sister back. He walked over to the R.V. and sat inside, thinking about Mary and how saving her was going to go down, what would happen? He was daydreaming about it when he heard Rick and T-dog talking to Dale so he got out and went to the back of the truck they were going to take and listened.**_

"_**My tools got left behind, with Mary." Dale said.**_

"_**We'll bring your tools back, don't worry." Said Rick.**_

_**Daryl then went over to the drivers' seat, which Glenn was in, of the truck and beeped the horn with his foot.**_

"_**C'MON LET'S GO!" He yelled then turned around and went near Glenn again and saw Rick talking with Shane.**_

"_**Damn these sons of bitches need hurry the hell up." Daryl muttered.**_

"_**Yea, I wanna save her too." Glenn said.**_

_**Daryl looked down at him and nodded. When he saw Rick coming to the passenger seat he left and went to the back of the truck again to close it. As soon as he did they were on their way to Atlanta to save Mary.**_

**The truck was moving back and forth which made Daryl get out of his memory.**

"**She better be ok, that's my only word on the matter." Daryl said.**

"**I told you, the geeks can't get at her, the only thing that's going to get through that door, is us." T-dog assured Daryl.**

**Glenn then stopped the truck and said,**

"**We walk from here."**

**Everybody got out and made their way down the railroad tracks to the city and to the store.**

* * *

**I looked in my brown satchel for anything that could help me open that door. I couldn't use my gun because it's with Glenn. I looked through all the pockets and found nothing useful. I was close to tears again but snapped myself out of it. **

"_**C'mon Mary, Daryl taught you better than this, there's always something you can do!" **_**I thought. **

**I walked around, searching the whole roof when I found Dale's tools. I was so happy! I could finally get out of this godforsaken place! I took the red box over to the door and got out some sort of metal thing. It didn't matter what it was, as long as I could use it. I took it and bashed it as hard as I could against the door handle and it was already almost off. I hit it again and with a loud bang it fell to ground. But there was no time to celebrate. A chain from the inside still kept the door unusable. I rummaged through the box a bit more and found a hacksaw. I then started sawing away at the chain and after about four minutes it broke away. I was just about the put the tool back in Dale's box when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and familiar yelling and groaning noises. It sounded like there were a lot of them. A lot of Walkers. I ran to the edge of the railing and looked down I saw them, already almost right in front of me. I reacted quickly by getting the metal thing I used to break the door handle and prepared myself. They all came pouring out of the door and stumbled towards me. I was smashing in the heads of each one that came closest to me and, not knowingly, I was backing up more and more from fear of getting bit. I found myself standing on the edge of the roof. Helpless, I just kept hitting them until there were still about nine left. I thought I was going to be safe when one charged at me with force like no other. It made me lose my balance and I fell forward, screaming. My whole body slipping down the building until I grabbed the edge with my hands. So there I was, hanging there, with nine Walkers running towards me.**

* * *

**They slowly crept through the store, wondering where the Walkers who broke in were.**

"**This place seems awfully quiet for havin' Walkers." Daryl said.**

"**This place is huge, they could be anywhere." Rick informed him.**

**Suddenly, the heard a loud, piercing scream come from the roof.**

"**It's Mary!" Glenn said while running to the stairs, loading his gun.**

"**Wait! It could be dangerous." Rick tried to warn him but he was already halfway up.**

"**Better join that party." Daryl said, starting to follow Glenn.**

* * *

**The Walker that pushed me knelt down to bite my hand. I couldn't do anything except watch my life end, right there. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But it didn't. Instead, I heard something. It was a gunshot. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the Walker dead, shot in head with a pool of dark blood around it. I heard a couple other shots, then just bashing sounds which probably was the person killing off the rest. After a few moments I saw Glenn move the Walker in front of me and hold his hand out.**

"**Grab my hand, we need to get you out of here!" He said.**

**So I raised one hand up and felt him grasp it then, with all his might, he pulled me and I landed right on top of him.**

"**Let's get you up." Glenn said, looking into my eyes as he turned over and stood up, with my hands in his.**

"**Thank you so much…" I said, holding his hands tighter.**

"**W-Woah…" He said under his breath. "I mean, no prob." **

**I chuckled at him and he smiled, embarrassingly.**

"**What the hell are you doin' with my sister?"**

**I turned and saw Daryl standing in the doorway. I let go of Glenn's hands and ran to him.**

"**DARYL!" I shouted in happiness. **

**I hugged him tightly and he hugged back.**

"**Oh, I knew you'd be able to take care yourself!" Daryl said as we stood hugging and everybody else smiling at the happy moment we haven't had in a long time.**


End file.
